


I am Maven Calore

by niruesie



Category: Red Queen - Victoria Aveyard
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-28
Updated: 2017-09-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 12:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12210879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niruesie/pseuds/niruesie
Summary: It's too late when I realized it's still him.





	I am Maven Calore

**Author's Note:**

> I told you, I don't believe in happy endings. Happy reading! (:
> 
> *Notice the first letter of every stanza ;)

**I AM MAVEN CALORE**

 

_I am sorry for all these wasted blood_

_All those silvers and reds, all bodies that flood_

_My kingdom, that I ought to protect. And you –_

_Mare, who had suffered the burden of our fates._

_Apologies won’t do so much good, considering all that I have done_

_Vainly, I started a war in which neither red nor silver won_

_Each day, I long for nothing but you, Mare, and my deliverance_

_Notwithstanding the pain I have willingly carved in your heart, I long for you. And your forgiveness._

_Can a heartless man get another chance? In another lifetime, I hope,_

_Another chance to see if goodness can overcome my dark, perilous heart?_

_Lowly, I bowed my head, as the shames of my life rises in my throat. I need to finish this_.

_Obediently, I followed the last wish of the beating one which has deceived me for so long. I need to finish this._

_Regret will follow my grave. Yes. But, Mare, I believe that even the darkest person deserves to rest._

_Eventually, but not now. I understand. Your forgiveness will be with me in the afterlife_

 

_Maven Calore,_

_House of Calore; House of Merandus_

_The real traitor prince; The fallen king_

_“Lies bring me up, lies will bring me down”_

_Forever Shadow_

_Writ this day,_

_November 28_

_Day of my Death_

 ***

“Close his eyes. Close his eyes, Cal.” I tremble at the sight of the lifeless body in front of me, tainted in silver. A dagger pierced in his heart.

 

Cal goes to him and smoothly runs his hand over his brother’s face to shut his eyes.

 

“It’s going to be fine. Everything will be,” he says. He puts a warm hand over mine but even his fire can’t kill the coldness inside me. I shiver violently. Tears stream down on my face. I break our contact, snatching back my hand.

 

“I love him.”

 

“Mare.”

 

“He doesn’t deserve this.”

 

“No one does.”

 

“I forgive him.” I move closer to Maven’s body. “I forgive you. Even after everything.” I whisper, leaning to him. His temperature dropping and matching mine. For some reasons, I feel like we’re the same. He is lifeless, cold. Dead.

 

I am too, lifeless, cold. Dead. I can’t feel my heart beating. I can’t hear it beating.

 

“Mare. We have to go.”

 

“I hope my forgiveness finds you.” I can’t hear Cal. I can’t hear anyone. My tears are so loud. I plant a swift kiss on the corner of his lips. I allow myself to stay there for a while.

 

“Mare.” Cal moved closer to me. He puts a hand on my shoulder, urging me to stand up.

 

My lips are wet with both my tears and Maven’s silver blood. I stand beside Cal, both of us looking at the fallen king.

 

“I still love him. Until we meet again.” Cal knows the last four words are for his fallen brother.

 

After all this time, the real traitor prince, the betrayer, the murderer, the grandest liar… has my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Any thoughts? Reach me through:
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/niruesieee) | [Tumblr](https://miyenpoetry.tumblr.com/) | [Asian fanfics](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/1006414) |  [Ask.fm](https://ask.fm/Jaellyais) | [Curiouscat.me](https://curiouscat.me/niruesieee)


End file.
